total_drama_highschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasten
Jasten Jasten Fifer, labeled "The Skittish Shut-In", is a contestant in Total Drama High School. He is currently still in the competition. Basic Information Name: Jasten Fifer Gender: Male Birthday: September 9th, 1998 Label: The Skittish Shut-In House: Owlsward, Larkhill Sexuality: Demisexual Team(s): N/A Ethnicity: Russo-Canadian Hometown: Ketchikan, Alaska Appearance * Jasten is exactly five feet and three inches tall, with an abnormally thin and lanky build. He has practically no muscle mass to speak of, and this gives him a sickly and frail look at all times. This is because he is clinically malnourished, and still recovering. * Jasten is albino, which causes him to have ghostly porcelain skin, platinum blond hair, and pale lavender-gray eyes that always appear tired. Due to his condition, he also has terrible eyesight, and normally wears either contacts or corrective lenses. He greatly prefers contacts for personal reasons that he would rather not divulge into. * Jasten’s skin is incredibly sensitive. It never tans, but will sunburn easily and bruise with little more than a bump or jab. His knees and the palms of his hands are calloused, a stark contrast to his otherwise thin and supple skin. Personality * Jasten is bright kid, and given the opportunity he could have easily been worked into a child prodigy. However, he was robbed of such chances do to his familial circumstances. In fact, a lot of his personality was shaped by the fact that he has spent his life locked away in his house. He has not left his home in eight years, due to his older brother holding him captive. * He’s always yearned to come back into “the real world”, and once he is put back into society he will express a fascination with most everything, as he has not had things like social media or any form of interaction save for with his brother for the past eight years. He is a curious mind that aches to know all it can about the world around him, eager to catch up on his lost time. * Although he was never allowed to academically flourish, he is a creative boy with the ability to concoct effective contraptions with whatever materials he is given. He can think outside the box and find new and innovative ways to think of things. * Because of past experiences and the dysfunctional relationship with his brother, he is fairly skittish, and will occasionally shiver and twitch for no reason. He is very perceptive, and is easily startled. * He LOVES Skittles. He only gets them on rare occasion, and thinks they’re the most delicious food on the face of the earth. Past Relationships Addison: Jasten finds her to be friendly, and is not yet onto her superficial ways. Angelo: Jasten is confused by his flirting, not knowing how to respond to him. Cain: He doesn't interact with Cain much despite being on the same team; he finds Cain to be a little bit intimidating, though harbors no negative feelings towards him. Calliope: Chloe: Chloe and Jasten get along well right off the bat, being shy and reserved in nature. He think xe is very sweet and friendly, and is eager to get to know xer better. Doll: They never interacted, and Doll was eliminated too soon for them to even meet one another properly. Emeris: Jasten is terrified of Emeris, as he looks identical to Jasten' abusive older brother. Jasten is working consciously to differentiate the two in his mind, while Emeris finds himself comparing Jasten to his sickly mother. After some getting used to, Jasten sees more of Emeris' gentle side, and the two develop a sibling-like relationship by the beginning of Episode 3, though there are still reservations between the two. Emeris takes care of Jasten, paying extra mind to making sure Jasten takes his vitamins and things of the like. Kara: Katie: Khadija: Jasten and Khadija get along well, as they're both quiet and highly intelligent. He thinks she's an interesting person, and wants to get to know her better. They do not interact too much, though, as he respects her need for privacy, and she isn't one to strike up conversation. Leo: Jasten is a little intimidated by them, but ultimately thinks Leo is a good person who just values their sleep. Phoenix: Jasten and Phoenix have an awkward relationship, both being so small and timid, though they get along in the brief amount of time they spend near each other. They are not close, but enjoy the company of the other, so it seems. Quinn: Jasten is amused by Quinn's jokes, but the two do not interact beyond superficial measures as a team. Riley: Jasten admires Riley's confidence and strength, but is intimidated by her since she has such a commanding outward personality. He is determined to prove to her that he is strong in a way that's just as important as physical strength. He goes out of his way to try and do this, in the process getting somewhat closer to Riley. Roo: Jasten thinks Roo is a caring and fascinating person, and already looks up to him- literally and figuratively. Roo considers Jasten to be another person he ought to take care of, and Roo is very much a guardian-figure to Jasten. Rosemary: Jasten finds Rosemary to be comforting, and sees her as a calming person to be around. The two get along well, and Rosemary is also a guardian-like figure to Jasten as they get to know one another, sharing even very personal details about one another. Starr: Jasten is unaware of Starr's true nature, and instead admires her tenacity and upbeat demeanor. The two outwardly appear to be friends, and Jasten believes that they are. Vance: Wallace: Jasten thinks Wallace is very kind, as Wallace was quick to encourage Jasten. Wallace is another person Jasten finds himself admiring. Audition Tape When the camera flickered on, Jasten stared into the lens like a deer in the headlights. “What am I ‘sposed to say…?” he whispered softly, sitting in a kitchen chair with his bony legs daintily crossed. He was an odd sight; a lanky boy with pale blond hair that was near-white. His eyes were a gentle lavender with darkened crescents under them, showing a weariness to him as he gave a puzzled look towards the camera. "Tell them why you gotta be on the show." a gruff voice said to him, presumably belonging to the one who was filming the audition tape. Jasten looked down, growing increasingly uncomfortable under the watchful eye of the lens. "Well, ah, my name is Jasten Fifer. I ‘member when I was a kid, some people called me Jazz, ‘cause that’s what Jasten sounds like when you shorten it. Kinda silly, I guess, since I don’t listen to jazz. I don’t listen to any music." he murmured. "Come on, don’t talk about that boring shit. Tell them why they should accept you onto the show!" the voice barked at him, and he winced slightly, quickly sitting up straight by way of reflex. His foot tapped rapidly against the floor. "Sorry! Erm… I should be on Total Drama ‘cause… ‘cause I’ve never really seen much of the world. I don’t get out a lot." he said, his voice trailing off. "I’d give anything to be able to get out into the real world, honest!" he insisted, a certain desperation filling his voice as his words become a plea. "I haven’t left the house in eight years. Well, except to go into the backyard, but it’s not much a sight. It’s a real small lot with some dead grass and stuff… I really wish I could go places. If you guys accept me, my brother says I’ll get to take a plane! Could you imagine?" he brought up, eyes glimmering weakly at the thought. "Brother hasn’t given me an opportunity like this ever, so it would really mean everything to me to make it onto the show…." he said, though the cameraman shot him a threatening glare at such a statement. The camera clattered to the ground, and only Jasten’s feet could be seen, as well as another man’s. "Don’t say stuff like that, you little shit! You can’t be giving off hints like that!" he threatened, and the camera cut to static. Trivia * Jasten does not know his own middle name, or if he even has one, for that matter. In actuality, he does have a middle name- Alexander. * Jasten is loosely based off Boo Radley from To Kill a Mockingbird. * Jasten isn't sure what he wants to do with his future- simply that he wants to go out into the world and help people. * The reason Jasten loves Skittles is because his childhood friend would often share them with him, a fond memory that Jasten holds from before he was taken captive. * Speaking of Jasten's childhood friend, that friend is none other than Kaitlyn from Total Drama Tumblr! The two spent a lot of time together before Jasten's parents died and he consequently was locked away. Category:Contestants